For the Years to Come, a Levi x OC One-shot
by tsubakikid
Summary: Ayane is having a nightmare about her past- can Levi comfort her? I know I'm terrible at writing summaries, but hey! Rate T for suicide!


**This is a Levi x OC Fanfiction, and I'm most likely going to be posting a background story about my OC. Overall, though, Levi and Ayane become a couple. This is just a little one-shot about them.**

**Oh, and just so you know, Ayane has had a very difficult life. Everything in her past made her just like Levi, if not worse (or better when it comes to skill). Although she is just like Levi, her level of intelligence knocks the rest of humanity's out of the park! Including Dr. Jaeger's! **

**If you don't like the formatting, just know that I got really lazy with my indentations and all, because it didn't look right. That's why I just centered everything. **

**Also, my friend Gizmo (she just gave herself a codename) helped me with this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content included in this piece, other than my OC, Ayane. Nothing written in this piece has relevance to the show's overall plot. (Except for the fact that titan's are destroying humanity).**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Cold. It seeped through Ayane's skin like a pernicious venom.

_"__Ayane!"_

It was all she had ever felt all these years. And all she would ever feel for the years to come.

_"__Ayane, it's time to wake up now!"_

Levi shook Ayane's body gently, hoping he would not agitate her in the process.

* * *

_Ayane's tiny pair of bare feet lightly touched the frigid concrete as she trailed her parents. They soon reached the edge of the building and stopped. It was as if the chilly environment had frozen them to the bone._

_"__Mama? Papa? Where are we going?" Ayane asked, her innocence almost overwhelming._

_Her mother led her to the edge of the roof, and Ayane soon had a feeling of uncertainty wash over her tiny, fragile body._

* * *

No matter how hard Levi shook her freezing body, she would not wake. "C'mon Ayane, It's time to go."

* * *

_"__Come on sweetie, it's time to go."_

_ "__Go where? Papa?" Ayane quivered. Her small six year old arms wrapped themselves around her father's waist, although they only reached halfway._

_And then, it was gone. All of the love and trust that was built between Ayane and her guardians was gone. Six years, and every second was destroyed in a mere 5 minutes._

_Gone._

_She was alone._

* * *

Ayane longed for someone to bond to. Someone that would always be there to catch her when she fell.

Levi cradled Ayane's cold, sweaty body, and did the unexpected.

**"****Where the woods would wear the wafting sounds of sea**

**Roves an oath, in search for something more to be**

**Still hard for me".**

Ayane stirred slightly, and snuggled closer to Levi's form.

**"****Treading lightly, tightly shedding it's old skin,**

**Leaving trails of night for light to bring chagrin,**

**While the air grows thin."**

Levi had known very well that this was Ayane's favorite song, for she would play it to bring herself to sleep. He calmly continued to sing.

**"****Wailing winds, alarm, in feathers it have dressed**

**Surrounding what's left inside it's chest**

**We too shall rest**

**Roaring lungs, as oath becomes through flight past trees**

**Only the rhythm of love escapes the harmonies**

**Leaving us a beat**

**In these hands I'll hide, in these hands I'll hide**

**While this world collides, this world collides**

**It's not enough for me, it's not enough for me"**

Levi repeated the chorus three times, and finished the song. The man would never open up to anyone else again.

"It's okay, Ayane. I'll always protect you, for the years to come." Levi whispered as he took Ayane's pale hand into his.

Although he knew Ayane did not need physical protection, she definitely required mental protection. After all of the trauma of her terrible life, including the presence of the titans, she was slowly beginning to snap.

The raven-haired woman surprised him as she looked into his steely gray eyes with her silver ones. It was apparent that she had woken up while Levi was singing to her.

"I never knew you could sing. I never thought you could have such a soft, high-pitched voice either."

Levi smiled down at her, and hugged her body close to his.

"I love you, Ayane."

"I love you too, Levi."

_Warmth._

* * *

**This is clearly my first one-shot, but I hope you liked it! I know I didn't necessarily stay as true to Levi's character as I could have, but we all know that he's really a big softie! I also couldn't resist the urge to make Levi Ackerman sing, so...**

**Also, yes, Levi's last name is Ackerman.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
